Which World is Real?
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: I've had this idea for awhile and wanted to see how it turned out. May turn out like my other story with Skye Clover. Aika has lived in Fiore her whole life. Until one day it all changes. Who is this mysterious force she senses once she joins the Detention Corps? What does this force want with her? X-over
1. Prologue

"Big brother," I called. I waved towards my big brother, Lahar, beckoning him over. I smiled big at the sight of him. I had decided to run over to him. "Is your training done for a while?"  
He rubbed my head. "For now."  
I smiled. "Yay. I miss you when you're gone."  
"How long are you off this time, big brother?" I asked happily.  
"A couple days."  
I smiled even bigger.

I dragged Lahar around town before he went back to work. They fooled around like siblings do. It was my birthday so Lahar had to put up with being dragged around like a rag doll.

I stayed in I big brothers room while he packed to leave for a while again.  
"How long will you be gone this time?"  
"Not sure. Quite a while. Be good for mom while I'm gone. I know she worries about you. Especially with the nightmares that you've been having lately."  
I hid my face. "She told you about that? They don't happen often. Just around my birthday. They're mostly about another world. As soon as I wake the details disappear. It scares me. I don't mean to scare mom like this. I don't know how to deal with everything. Not having a father and you being gone. What scares me most is that mom is distancing herself from me. She won't tell me why. Most of the time she won't even come near or tell me anything." I grabbed my brothers hand. "Is something wrong with me to make mom dislike me?"  
Arms wrapped around me. "Nothing is wrong with you. Don't think like that. You're a loving, sweet, kind, happy, caring girl. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you."  
I smiled slightly. "You mean it? Can I stay in here tonight? I don't want to be alone."  
Lahar nodded.  
I curled up on the bed while Lahar finished packing. My eyelids drooped, and I fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Dawn Attack

It's been about three or more years since my big brother came to visit mom and I. He's written letters to me and mom. In one of them he wrote that he became captain of the Enforcement and Detention Corps. He couldn't tell mom about that since he knew that mom worried about both us very much. Lahar also said that a new trainee had joined. His name was Eve Tearm, if I recall. He really didn't describe what he looked like. It got me curious. I just had to ask him when he arrived. I was a growing girl and I was getting interested in boys.

I had woken up early. Today big brother was coming to visit after three years of being away. I smiled at the thought of being able to see him again. I walked over to my window and watched the sunrise. I could smell mom cooking something.

I haven't been making her worry lately. The nightmares that I've had in the past have stopped completely. No more weird dreams about another world. Especially no more dreams about those eyes. They gave me the creeps. There were other eyes that appeared to be more gentle and wanted to protect me.

...

I heard a crash from downstairs that made me jump out of my seat. I bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen. I found mom badly injured.

"Mom," I called as I rushed to her side. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

Mom looked at me. "Get out of here. They're coming for you. Please. If not for me, then do it for your brother."

"What about you?" I asked frantically. "I'm not going to leave you here injured."

"There you are princess. We've been looking everywhere for you," a voice said coming up behind me.

I turned around to see someone with glowing red eyes. "What are you?" I asked. I was shaking in fear.

Arms wrapped themselves around me. "You're not taking my daughter away from me, you monster. You're not ever going to be able to lay a finger on her. The council will find him and everyone that works for him."

I looked up at mom in utter shock "What do you mean?"  
"Run, Aika," mom snapped at me. "Get to your brother. He'll protect you."

I nodded. Once mom let go of me, I made break for it.

I made it outside only to see disaster all around me. People were being murdered as I stood there and watched it all unfold. I didn't know where to run.

"There you are, princess," a voice said coming up behind me. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Your father is worried sick about you since you and your pathetic excuse of a mother disappeared on him when before you were ever born."

My feet turned me around to see the same monster that was in my house. "W-who's my father?" I asked shakily.

"Rido Kuran."

I have no idea why that name scared me, but once I heard it I ran in the opposite direction to find my big brother or the Enforcement and Detention Corps.

I kept running until I was almost to the edge of town before I tripped over some roots scrapping my knees. I pulled my knees close. The scrapes were bleeding pretty badly. _Ow. Why did I have to trip? I hope mom's okay. I hope nothing happened to her._

"Why'd you run, princess? I'm taking you back to your father."

I recognized the voice. I stood up despite the pain shooting through me, and ran back towards the house. When I got more to the center of town I noticed all the bodies of the people I grew up with. Some were barely alive. I walked into my house only to see my mother lying on the floor lifeless.

I fell to my knees. I ignored the pain shooting through me. "Mom," I choked. "Why are they after me? Are those things the reason why you kept your distance from me three years ago? Why didn't you say anything?" I sat there sobbing.

Arms grabbed me from behind. I tried to struggle, but no avail.

"Let me go," I ordered. I tried my best to be confident even though I didn't feel all that confident on the inside. "The Enforcement and Detention Corps will find you."

The thing licked my neck. "You're tasty." The thing laughed at me. "You asked what I was. I'm a vampire. So are you, princess. A Pure Blood princess. His princess. Shall I clean up that blood before I take you to him?"

I struggled even more to get away. "I don't believe you. There's no such thing as vampires."

"Let her go, vampire," a voice said coming up behind it.

The vampire turned to see who it was. "You're still alive boy. Came here to see her taken to another." The vampire tossed me out the window.

I cringed in pain as I hit the ground. I felt pain throughout my body. I didn't dare try and stand.

"AIKA!" The person screamed.

I looked up I time to see Kaito get slammed against the wall. I gulped. "Kaito," I whispered.

"White Fang!" Another voice yelled witnessing the scene that unfolded.


	3. Savior in White

I felt a blast of cold before seeing someone running towards us. I looked up at the blonde. He couldn't be much younger than I am. I watched as he made the things back away and hide.

I pushed myself up despite the pain shooting through my entire body, but fell back down again. I didn't have enough strength to stand. I looked over at Kaito. He was still unconscious from being pushed against the wall earlier. When he was trying to protect me.

Hands grabbed my shoulders. "Are you okay, miss?" The blonde asked me.

I looked up into his soft, kind, caring, loving dark green eyes. "I will be," I answered softly. "Why did this even happen? Today of all days. Why me? Who am I really?"

Arms picked me up off the ground and carried me towards the edge of town. "Let's get you out of town and looked at before we figure out how and why. We can figure that out later. I'm Eve Tearm."

I clung to him. "Why does your name sound familiar? Like someone told me in a letter or something." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I wish I knew who told me."

"The shock must be getting to you, so it might be hard to remember right. It'll come to you sooner or later. The shock has to wear off before that happens."

I nodded. "Thank you." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Do you think that my friend will be okay?"

"I will be, Aika," a voice said coming up behind us.

I looked over Eve's shoulder and smiled. "Kaito," I whispered. "I'm glad that you're okay. What were those things back there?"

"I'll tell you when you're feeling better, Aika," Kaito answered. I saw him look at the blonde carrying me. "Want me to carry her for you, um?"

"It's Eve and I have her. I was ordered by the Council to get any survivors out of the town and to a hospital to be checked out."

I looked at Eve somewhat shocked. "You're in the Council?"

He nodded. "I'm a trainee. I haven't been with the Council long, and this was the first big mission for me."

I smiled. "Well, I'm lucky to have someone like you to save me from those things back there."

There was a grunt from Kaito. "What about me? If I didn't show you'd been eaten by now."

"Eve is it possible for me to sign up or join somehow?" I asked ignoring Kaito. I would've been fine until Eve showed up. Whatever they were they wanted me alive and well.

Eve smiled and nodded. "I can ask Lahar if you can. I don't see him having a problem."

"Yay. Thanks Eve." I sat there in his arms in thought. "Lahar? Where have I heard that name before? I feel like I met him somewhere."

**There really isn't a suitable hospital, well big enough for a good staff, in the where Aika and Lahar grew up. So Eve took her to the next big town to be checked out. I'm not sure if I'll remember to mention this later on, but Kaito is an aristocratic vampire that was asked to look after Aika when she was born. He was asked by Asato Ichijou.**


End file.
